Childish Love
by Mini Mew
Summary: This is a pudding x tart fanfic.this is my first one made so do not kill me!Can Pudding and Tart ever tell their feelings for eachother?
1. Chapter 1:Valentine's Day

Childish Love

A tart x pudding fanfic

Pudding's POV

Chapter 1:Valentine's Day

Another day yay!Na No Da!Tar Tar is gonna visit for candy again!Oh i better stock up on candy!Na No Da!

Later at the candy shop...

Yummy candy!now which one?Oh i almost forgot its valentines day!Na No Da!Mmmmm... chocolate heart shaped candy!i am gonna pay! Na No Da!This this and this!What else for Tar Tar?Oh i need the love pill!Then Tar Tar will love me!La La La...Oh more candy!Time to really pay!

After...

Oh hi TarTar!Tar Tar here is ur candy for valentine's day!hee hee... i sneaked the love pill in there...Oh no!Tar Tar saw it!what is this? tar tar said.Its a love pill tar tar!

TarTar:love pill?sorry i am not interested in eating this.I already...

me:huh?

Tartwow!a whole bunch!

me:of course!

i wonder what tar tar was gonna say.maybe he likes me!Just then Tar Tar interrupted my thoughts...

Tart:well gotta go!

me:wait!Tar Tar!

Tart:bye pudding!

me:sigh how can i?

* * *

Mini Mew:so did anyone like it?I know its short but please review!I will make the next one longer i promise! 


	2. Chapter 2:Young Love Plan part 1

Childish Love

Chapter 2: Young love Plan Part 1

Ichigo's POV

Hmmmm... i know pudding likes Tart and Tart likes Pudding but... how can i bring them together?I wonder how.Huh?"Ichigo!Aren't u gonna help us!" i heard Mint say."Oh sorry!" i replied back.I still wondered how to make them show their feelings to eachother... I wonder... "Ichigo!" Mint said again.Oh yeah.I forgot to help them."I am coming!" i replied back to Mint.Though still wondering...

Lettuce's POV

Oh Ichigo must be trying to think of something for Pudding and Tart.I wonder too.Maybe we should try to help eachother!Yeah!Thats perfect!Whaaaa!I tripped again.Sigh. I need to ask her."Hey Ichigo!Would u want my help for ur plan for Pudding and Tart?"oh sure!" she replied to me."Okay!" alright!This is gonna be easier now!I should ask Mint and zakuro too.I asked them.They said yes!Now it is gonna be much more easier!

Mint's POV

So Ichigo and Lettuce were thinking of that.I better think while drinking my tea.How do i bring them together for love?Oh perfect... no they do not like fancy things... uh... i heard the love pill does not work on aliens.What else?They are way too young for a wedding.Oh i cannot think of anything!I am sure Zakuro has a plan.

Zakuro's POV

Oh great... a plan for Pudding and Tart.How can I think of a plan?I am sure Ichigo may have a plan.Maybe Ryou and Keichiro should help us.Yeah...

Yup i am sure they would help.

Ichigo's POV

What?Zakuro just asked me for help from that jerk!No way!That will never happen!I bet he has the worst plans!Yeah he must have the worst plans ever!He does not even care about those two i bet!NO WAY!

Lettuce's POV

Now Ichigo seems mad and angry.Maybe Zakuro told her something bad?Sigh.I still have nothing for Pudding and Tart.How are they related?Uh... still i cannot think of anything!Oh darn!I wish i thought of someting.

Pudding's POV

I wonder what are they thinking about.I need to know!They did not even ask me!Grrrr... They better tell me what it is!I wanna know what?I cannot read their minds so how do i know what they are thinking about!

* * *

Mini Mew:alright i am already running out of ideas... next time u people review for one of these stories give me some ideas... 


	3. Chapter 3:Young Love Plan part 2

Childish Love

Chapter 3:Young Love Plan part 2

At the alien ship...

Kish's POV

Alright now the mew mews just asked us for Pudding and Tart plan help.Heh.I should ask for me and ichigo get together and make out plan.Pai's footsteps were heard down the stairs he was goin.He walked and walked around.Busy guy so boring.

Pai's POV

Plan...I must think of a plan.Obessed with Ichigo, kish is not even gonna think of one i bet.

At the city sidewalk...

Ichigo's POV

A plan... there must be one in my head.The wind blew and there was still nothin in my head.Hmmm... aha!The candy... gives me a little idea that candy should be involved.I better buy some!I ran to the candy store.Before I entered I saw many candies all around then I saw Pudding.She looked so depressed getting candy off the shelves.I walked to her and asked her what was wrong."nothin is wrong." she said sadly then went to the next row of candies.Candy fell on top of her as she tried to reach some of the candy.She gathered the candy still looking depressed then left to paying the candy.

At the Aizawa Mansion...

Mint's POV

Hmph i could think of lots of plans!I gathered pastries.I will bring these pastries.Yup, then a plan would be easier to think of.They are kids and like sweets after all.Only the finest pastries!Unresistable!

* * *

Mini Mew:sorry this chapter is super short.I ran out of ideas.

Pudding:Yup running out of ideas!Na No Da!

Mini Mew:Help by posting more ideas please!I may use ur idea Mew Melon.The more reviews for ideas,the more faster I update!


	4. Chapter 4:A sweet plan

Childish Love

Chapter 4:A Sweet Plan

Lettuce's POV

Ichigo brought candy.Mint brought pastries!The plan must involve sweets!Candy and Pastri...!Oops i fell again.(idea from mew bunnyboo)Waaaaaaaah!I tripped again!_Trips again and again and again..._and waaaah!waaah!waaah!

Ichigo's POV

_I have cake on my face.Lettuce threw cake at my face.I almost got killed by flying plates.I just pushed Mint to serve people._What now!As long as I have this on my head I will be dying from flying plates!(hey it rhymes...)I went upstairs to Ryou's room."Ryou I need a raise!" i said."The answer will always be the same.No." he said.I need a raise for Pudding and Tart plan!Doesn't he understand that?"Ichigo its time for the meeting!"Lettuce said."Coming!"i replied.

We met with the aliens.Not Tart though.We did not have Pudding."so whats our plan?" Kish said."we use pastries and candy" i said."and..." Pai said."uh... " Mint said.I got it!Pudding and Tart should get blind folded and we start leading them to candy then we lie that tart did that for Pudding and Pudding did that for Tart!"I know!" I said.

"tell us then." Zakuro said.We all gathered closer and i told them my plan."thats perfect!" Mint said.Alright lets start!The aliens blindfolded Tart after preparing the stuff for the surprise for Tart.We blindfolded Pudding like the aliens did with Tart.We also prepared the big gift.When we unblindfolded Pudding she was shocked.We told her Tart did this for her.She was so happy.

Pudding's POV

I cannot believe Tart did this for me!I am so happy!Tar Tar loves me!I was so cheerful.I jumped around and ate the candy.It was wonderful for Tar Tar to do this.I gazed at the soft sky and I smiled.Tar Tar loves me and I love him too.Forever we will be in love.Tar Tar loves me so much.I love him so much.Life was so wonderful.I jumped and bounced around.Everyone saw me happy and I saw everyone happy.This is the best day of my life.I feel the soft warm spring breeze.Then I slept warm on my bed this night.So Tar Tar loved me after all.

Next day...

Pudding's POV

Its morning already?_Yawns. I am so tired._Well i better see Tar Tar!I bounced off my bed got ready for school and I brought my candy with me.Its sunny today.I walked to school.After school I went to the park to see Tar Tar.I smiled, he smiled.I climbed up the tree.We hugged eachother."thanks u for the gift."i said."yeah... and thank u for the gift." he said back to me.

* * *

Mini Mew:wow... this chapter is so sweet...

Pudding:longer than ur other chapters!

Mini Mew : I know.I think this story is almost done.

Pudding:U must love writing!almost everyday u update!

Mini Mew:Yeah.Only Chapter 5 to go and maybe a Chapter 6.

Pudding:At least u update all stories in one day mostly!

Mini Mew:Well please review NICELY!Or else don't waste ur time with reviewing.Include some ideas for the next chapter!See ya!


End file.
